


That Feeling

by LienidQueen



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Listen I am aware that I was correct, but when I posted this on FF it was only a theory, heartful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LienidQueen/pseuds/LienidQueen
Summary: There was a moment at the end of the 27August2010 episode. This is that moment- reimagined.





	That Feeling

“You’ve got a friend,” Audrey said, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

Nathan waited for the emptiness. The emptiness that accompanied anything that would have moved him before, but now, he just couldn’t feel at all. The nerve damage that he thought had destroyed his ability to feel emotions as well.

But the kiss seared. After so long without any feeling, one so strong almost knocked him over, and he used his other arm to steady himself against the car.

 _What the hell just happened?_ he asked himself, his hand covering his cheek.

 _Audrey made you feel, you idiot_ , his little voice told him. But he didn’t believe it.

 _How could I have lost all feeling for so long, and still not have it when Audrey came to Haven, but suddenly she kisses my cheek and my nerves decide they would like to cooperate again?_ he thought angrily. _It’s those stupid Troubles. They stopped when I lost my feeling, but now once they’ve come back, Audrey swoops in and I can almost feel my cheek_.

He climbed back into the truck.

“Something wrong?” Audrey asked, reading his face.

“No, well, it’s just…” he trailed off, looking at her. Now he didn’t just see her as Audrey his partner, or Audrey, his friend. He thought- Audrey, my savior. She could save him from his Troubles. And he wanted to feel so much that he didn’t even think of the consequences. The awkwardness, anything. He just leaned across the gear shift and kissed her, holding her jawbone with his un-feeling hands.

This time, his whole face lit up in the searing feeling. It felt so good to feel again. This was something he wasn’t going to give up. He needed it, that he knew, even after only having it for a few minutes.

“So it’s something right?” Audrey guessed when they broke.

“I can feel it. When I kiss you, I feel it,” Nathan told her, and he could see the awe on her face. “And I’m not about to let that feeling go away.”

She leaned against his chest, his arms crossed over her body joining with opposite hands. “I’m not going to let you stop feeling,” she whispered.


End file.
